La Carta - AU
by GatoCurioso
Summary: ¿Una carta perdida podrá unir dos corazones separados hace mucho tiempo? ¿Ya es muy tarde y las cosas son irreparables? Ha llegado la hora de descubrirlo - [ShizNat] [AU]
1. Prólogo - Febrero 14

DISCLAIMER: Mai HiME no me pertenece, mucho menos el método de comunicación a distancia conocido como 'Carta'.

* * *

Supongo que tengo que aprovechar este espacio para comunicarme con los interesados en el fic, especialmente porque hace un tiempo que no escribo para este fandom. Supongo que algunos, de esos como yo, que duramos años participando de una forma u otra en un fandom, me conoceran, así que lo primero que aclararé que no es una re-escritura de mi primer fanfiction, ni se parece de ninguna forma a este, digamos que solo me estoy plagiando el título.

En segundo lugar, y para quienes no me conocen, que debe ser la mayoría, espero que me den una oportunidad, aunque la sinceridad me obliga a decir que soy una escritora horrible, suelo ser muy puntual (ir al punto) y hacer capítulos muy cortos, además a veces me demoro una eternidad en publicar, aunque espero que no sea el caso con este fic.

Por último, no falta decir que esto no es más que producto de mi imaginación y que de ninguna forma está basado en hechos reales.

Así que los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **LA CARTA [ALTERN UNIVERSE]**

 **Prólogo - Febrero 14**

Muero de cansancio. Realmente es bueno volver a casa temprano, al menos una vez para variar. Escasamente serán las tres y media o cuatro de la tarde, y ya podría fundirme con la cama hasta mañana.

Lo necesito, realmente, descansar en mi casa, en mi cama, dejar de tostarme la piel debajo del sol de la selva. A veces odio ese pueblito perdido de la mano de dios, donde gasto dos semanas de mi vida cada mes, especialmente porque la pobreza azota el lugar pese a la gran cantidad de dinero que se produce.

Dinero, esa era la única razón que me lleva allí, construir para la industria petrolera es demasiada tentación para dejarla ir sin más. Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de la tierra, es cierto, mi yo de apenas un par de años atrás estaría tan avergonzada, y sin embargo, aquí estoy, la ética y las ilusiones universitarias se esfumaron, si al menos solo se hubieran desvanecido esas, pero no, se han ido todas mis ilusiones. Volviendo a mi trabajo, lo que hacemos permite la posterior puesta en servicio de los pozos, pues sin electricidad el sistema de bombeo no serviría para nada; y si no lo hago yo, ya vendrá alguien más hacerlo, y prefiero que sea mi bolsillo el que se queda con la paga.

Suelto las llaves sobre la mesa después de cerrar la puerta. Tengo que liberar mis pies de estas botas, son demasiado pesadas con la cantidad de barro que acumulan en las suelas, ya luego las limpiaré.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y entonces la banda sonora de fondo se va cuando mi iPod se cae de mis manos llevándose con él los auriculares. Los gemidos de mi novia la reemplazan martillando mis oídos, y tengo que admitir que parecía muy complacida con aquel hombre, hasta hace un segundo, al menos. Ella voltea y él desaparece, ni siquiera tengo claro como lo logra.

―Me gustaría descansar si no te importa ―le digo. Ella aún parece no saber qué hacer.

―Yo te puedo explicar… ―balbucea, caminando alrededor de la habitación.

―No tengo ningún interés en ello ―respondo mientras quito las sábanas de la cama―. Por favor, vístete y vete. Mañana te haré llegar tus cosas en perfecto estado a la dirección que me indiques.

―Eres de lo peor ―medio grita mientras rebusca su ropa. Una genuina carcajada sale de mí, hallando demasiado gracioso su cinismo―. ¿Te crees un gran partido, no? La última _Coca-Cola_ del desierto porque eres guapa y ganas dinero, ¿pero sabes qué? Eres la peor novia que jamás tuve ―la observo apenas pestañando, esperando que continúe con su ataque verbal―. Siempre estás trabajando, en ese pueblucho de mala muerte, o de siete a siete en tu oficina. Eso sin contar los fines de semana, que viajas a estudiar o te vas muy a la madrugada al susodicho pueblo. ¡Es que apenas nos vemos a pesar que vine a vivir contigo! ―no digo nada, ella tiene razón, conscientemente evito dedicarle tiempo―. Y ni hablar de nuestra inexistente vida sexual, porque además de todo eres frígida ―termina, esperando herirme.

―Que mi mente no esté contigo cuando nos acostamos no me hace una frígida ―le suelto con naturalidad. Su gesto se descompone enormemente para mi placer.

―¿Piensas en otra cuando estás conmigo? ―cuestiona, completamente pálida. Yo sacudo la cabeza negativamente.

―Simplemente no pienso ―confieso, aunque aquello parece dolerle aún más.

―¡Estúpida! ―apenas termina de vestirse, sale como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación. Decido acompañarla hasta la puerta ―Ella no te ama, y nunca, escúchame, ¡nunca volverá contigo!

―Lo sé ―respondo con tranquilidad―. Que tengas un buen día ―ella me mira con odio y cierra dando un portazo.

Vuelvo a la habitación, pongo un nuevo juego de sábanas después de darle la vuelta al colchón y caigo rendida.

[+]

No puedo negar que estoy encantada con mi regalo, este pequeño de alguna manera representa mi vida actual, y me agrada, la estabilidad en la que he entrado de un tiempo para acá, todo es tan tranquilo que casi parece una mentira.

―¿Entonces te gusta? ―me pregunta. Yo le sonrió tontamente.

―Claro, ¿a quién podría no gustarle este animalito? ―le digo con ojos brillantes. Ella simplemente besa mi mejilla.

―Pues me alegra mucho ―me dice. Y seguimos sentadas en el parque, pero las muestras de cariño deben ser contenidas, porque la gente nos miraría mal, porque los rumores correrían hasta nuestras familias y sería el fin del mundo, porque cualquiera nos puede ver ―. ¿Nos vemos en la noche? ―dice levantándose de la silla y yo solo logro asentir. La felicidad apenas dura un instante, y cuando ella se va todo se desvanece.

Camino a mi casa solo pienso en las cosas buenas, las que necesitan arreglos, bueno, en un futuro las vamos a solucionar, como vivir juntas, por ejemplo. Después de todo, es difícil mantener una relación tan fría.

Cuando llego, automáticamente peco, cometo el más grande de los errores, abro el blog de mi ex, otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo después de tanto tiempo? He estado tratando de controlarlo, tratando de no recordarla más, pero la costumbre es más fuerte que yo. Y allí no hay nada de lo que busco, excepto las declaraciones de un corazón roto, frases de amor no correspondido que solo logran hacerme sentir culpable.

No sé porque lo hago. Pero entonces mi novia me llama y todo se calma.

* * *

Espero que les haya interesado y si es así, no duden en hacermelo saber. No suelo aceptar sugerencias sobre la trama, pero estaré agradecida por su entusiasmo. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, no duden en decirlo, una de las razones por las que mantengo este hobbie, es porque he aprendido a escribir mejor.

Muchas gracias.

Saludos.


	2. Pasado

Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. Pero la verdad es que mi vida es un maratón, donde corro todo el tiempo de un lado para otro, y cuando tengo espacio y tiempo (que lo tengo, no lo voy a negar), simplemente me dan ganas de echarme en la cama y no hacer nada.

Lo admito, soy un gato perezoso. En fin, aquí está una corta continuación, que espero que aclare algunas dudas.

Les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - PASADO**

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―le pregunté inmediatamente me contestó.

―No fui a trabajar ―eso era lo suficientemente preocupante―. ¡Deberías estar aquí, Natsuki! ―me reclamó débilmente, con un tono nasal.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―estuve de acuerdo. Quería estar con ella, sabía que se sentía mal y no podía hacer nada―. Solo serán unas semanas más y estaré de nuevo contigo, ya estamos en la parte final del curso ―intenté convencerla, o quizás tranquilizarme a mí misma―. Mejor cuéntame cómo te sientes, Shizuru ―la persuadí.

―Tengo fiebre y estoy sin ánimo ―todo indicaba que era una especie de resfriado o una gripe.

―Creo que tengo una noticia que te animará ―el silencio reinó al otro lado de la línea, así que decidí continuar―. He estado pensando en enviarte una carta, en realidad sería un sobre con una serie de cosas, una carta obviamente, algunos poemas, unas pulseras que te he comprado, fotografías y un dije, que a mí me gusta mucho, espero que a ti también ―el silencio continuó y ya no sabía que más decir―. Quizás sea una idea tonta en realidad, según lo que me dijeron se demoraría en llegar de treinta a cuarenta días, así que es probable que yo vuelva primero ―callé pensando que estaba divagando demasiado.

―¿Cuánto la enviarás? ―el cambio en el tono de voz era muy notorio. Mi nerviosismo se dispersó y me contagié de la emoción que transmitía su voz.

―Mañana mismo ―respondí rápidamente.

―¿Y por qué no ahora mismo? ―dijo muy rápidamente―. Quiero decir, entre más pronto lo envíes más pronto llegará, ¿no? ¿Ya lo tienes listo? ―su receptiva respuesta a un detalle tan sencillo me hizo sonreír profundamente. Cada día quería más a esta mujer.

―Bueno, yo pensaba quedarme en casa hablando contigo todo lo que se pueda ya que no te sientes bien ―insistí.

―No te demores, mientras tanto yo dormiré un poco, ¿de acuerdo? ―decidió rápidamente, con una voz pastosa producto del malestar ―. Vuelve pronto, Natsuki ―agregó dulcemente.

―Te quiero, Shizuru ―declaré.

―Y yo a ti ―respondió antes de terminar la llamada.

Solo después que pasó la nevada puede salir, abrigada hasta las orejas, en busca de un buzón rojo. Tuve que caminar varias calles hasta encontrarlo; cuando lo hice agregué la estampilla y lo deposité allí, el sobre iba firmemente sellado de acuerdo a las recomendaciones de la empresa postal. Me apresuré a regresar a casa, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Shizuru.

[+]

Finalmente hacía una semana que había regresado de mi curso en Berlín. Y si bien era cierto que el tema de los paneles solares me interesaba muchísimo, y era a lo que quería dedicarme, había extrañado demasiado a Shizuru. Era bueno estar con ella, incluso solo verla de pie junto a la ventana, con la luz a su alrededor, me hacía feliz. Estando con Shizuru no me sentía sola, sino justo lo contrario, apoyada y protegida, porque solo ella se preocupaba sinceramente por mí. Lo único que puedo decir de ella, es que es una mujer persistente, y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, es difícil que salga de allí.

―Natsuki, aún no ha llegado tu carta. ¿No se supone que ya debería estar aquí? ―suspiré, ya no sabía qué más decirle, y no es que le faltara la razón, al contrario, simplemente yo no tenía las respuestas. Había pasado un tiempo y todavía no sabíamos nada. Me acerqué a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza en su hombro.

―Lo sé. He llamado a la empresa postal, tanto a la de allá como a la nacional y nadie me ha dado razón. No hacen seguimiento a esa clase de envíos, solo aconsejan esperar, dicen que eventualmente llegará, debemos tener paciencia ―percibí su molestia a través del reflejo de la ventana y no pude más que sonreír.

―He tenido mucha paciencia, Natsuki, ¡Han pasado dos meses! ―se quejó.

―¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? No debes desesperar ―giró entre mis brazos y me besó lentamente. De verdad que la había echado de menos mientras estuve fuera.

* * *

Muy bien, espero que haya sido lo que esperaban, y si no lo fue, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para que sigan leyendo.

No duden en dejar sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	3. Vacío

Buen día, a todos...

Traigo el nuevo capítulo después de algún tiempo. Sí, lo sé, sigo demorando mucho, y eso que tengo que decir que he trabajado bastante en este capítulo, algo así como dos o tres días por pedacitos. Así que tengan en cuenta mi esfuerzo y espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - VACÍO**

El timbre suena insistente y yo no me explico el porqué. No soy amiga de las visitas y el vigilante tendría que haberme informado. Asumo que es algún vecino que quiere hablarme de tonterías y abro desprevenida.

―Nao ―suelto con tono exhausto apenas la veo. Está muy bien arreglada y una sonrisa cínica adorna su rostro.

―Kuga ―responde alegre y se mete en el apartamento por encima de mí.

―¿Te has dejado el número de tu amante y vienes a buscarlo? ―pregunto con sorna. No la quiero aquí, estaba muy feliz echada en mi cama viendo televisión.

―La verdad es que se me quedaron las cartas que escondí de ti donde Shizuru confiesa que aún te ama ―respuesta astuta. Después de todo siempre he comparado a Nao con una araña y ella sin duda, hace honor a su apodo; y aunque fue un golpe bajo, debo admitir que me lo merecía.

Entonces se fija en las cajas apiladas en la sala, y después de levantar su ceja derecha y sonríe malévola.

―¿Más zapatos para nuestro closet, Kuga? Ya deberías estar consciente que no puedes llenar tu vacío con cosas materiales, tu dinero no comprará la felicidad ―al parecer viene dispuesta herir mi orgullo más allá de lo que me gustaría admitir y ella realmente ha llegado a conocerme―. Aunque debo decir que de tus aficiones, mi favorita es la que tienes por la ropa interior, al menos yo también puedo disfrutarla ―Nao, tan desagradable como siempre.

―Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, porque no existe nada que se pueda denominar nuestro. Así que recoge lo que viniste a buscar y vete ―sostengo la puerta para ella.

―Natsuki, quizás no puedas creerlo pero yo te quiero y no me gustaría que las cosas terminen así ―continua, invadiendo mi espacio personal descaradamente―. Podemos seguir acostándonos, ¿qué dices? ―¡Vaya que me siento especial!

―Pensé que habías dicho que soy muy mala en la cama ―respondo con tono plano.

―Siempre puedes esforzarte ―tuerzo el gesto de molestia.

―Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta, te estaré informando ―le digo en tono sarcástico, ella se mete a mi habitación y regresa rápidamente con el cargador de su celular en la mano.

―Nos vemos ―se despide antes de salir por la puerta e intentar besarme, pero su lengua se choca con mis dientes. Limpia el labial de la comisura de mis labios con una sonrisa y se va, ¡finalmente! Está en otro mundo si cree que volveré a caer en su red.

Lamento enormemente su visita pues reconozco la verdad en sus palabras, es más, siempre ha sido muy claro para mí que solo me dedico a llenar mi vacío emocional con cosas materiales, pero conscientemente evito pensar en ello, y ocupo hasta el último de mis minutos para no notar lo deprimida que estoy siempre. Nada va a reemplazar el amor de Shizuru, no lo harán mis extravagantes electrodomésticos, una cantidad infinita de zapatos, mi fina lencería o la ropa de marca, y definitivamente, el más caro de los productos del supermercado no me hará sentir feliz más de cinco segundos, pero debo gastarme el dinero, ¿no? Y el tiempo, porque la meditación no me llevará a nada más que escribir tristes versos en mi blog, y creo que mi producción intelectual en ese campo ha sido más que suficiente.

[+]

Miro fijamente la pantalla, pero nada ha cambiado. Quizás es hora de abandonar este blog, es decir, si la dueña no lo actualiza, ¿por qué debería yo visitarlo?

Cierro la pestaña del navegador y suspiro del cansancio. Aun no entiendo por qué sigo haciendo esto, estoy feliz ahora, enamorada de alguien más, ¿Qué si quiero a Natsuki? Claro que sí, fue muy importante en mi vida en su momento, pero ahora no es más que un recuerdo. Pero es como un vicio que nunca fue controlado, simplemente no puedo dejarlo, al menos no de raíz, quizás progresivamente pueda lograrlo.

―¿Qué hacías, Shizuru? ―me pregunta Tomoe después de entrar por la puerta y ver que no tengo abierto en el computador nada más que el escritorio.

―Veía mis correos ―¡genial! Ahora le miento a mi novia ―pero ya estaba por apagarlo ―agregó algo de verdad a mis palabras.

―De acuerdo, ¿entonces vamos? Ya empieza a darme hambre ―extiende su mano hacía mí, luego de ver que doy la orden de apagado a la laptop. La tomo mientras decido qué hacer, ¿debe olvidar del todo a Natsuki? El solo pensamiento me hace sentir vacía.

* * *

Muy bien, eso es todo amigos.

Como notaron, vamos a estar viajando del presente al pasado. En el presente tendremos un rato largo de Natsuki y uno más corto de Shizuru, o al menos ese es el plan, veremos en los próximos capítulos. Con respecto al pasado, siempre será el compartido, así que poco a poco contextualizaremos qué pasa con esta gente. Algo más a aclarar es que no sé qué tan largo o corto saldrá el fic, eso también lo veremos por el camino.

Cualquier opinión y/o corrección es bienvenida, no se contengan.

Saludos.


	4. Choque de trenes

Buen día, a todos...

Traigo el tercer capítulo después de algún tiempo más. Sigo demorando mucho, lo sé, y eso que tengo la idea general desde junio, pero solo hasta ahora todas las fichas se han alineado y llegó de nuevo la hora de publicar. Recomiendo leer los capítulos anteriores otra vez.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - CHOQUE DE TRENES  
**

―Hola, Shizuru ―me saludó tranquilamente, como si fuese lo más normal verme allí.

―Hola ―le respondí yo, sin saber dónde me había quedado de la impresión.

―¿Ya se conocían? ―preguntó Reito, sorprendido. Después de todo, era mi primer día y se suponía que era él quien me estaba presentando con los demás.

―Sí, un poco ―respondió Natsuki, como si nada.

¿Un poco? Me quejé mentalmente. ¿Alrededor de tres años de relación y conocernos muy íntimamente para ella era solo "un poco"? Se había vuelto hábil para mentir.

Para cuando volví de entre mis cavilaciones ella estaba muy cómoda dentro de la conversación del grupo. Si soy sincera, era el alma de la diversión. Hacía comentarios ingeniosos y aunque algo odiosos, pero todas reían y parecían adorarla. Yo no la recordaba de esa forma, porque ella conmigo nunca fue borde y ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente burlarse de mí. No, yo recordaba a una Natsuki seria y amorosa, de la cual yo era su centro de atención, ahora apenas me miraba y la verdad es que el cambio me estaba sentando fatal.

Después de la presentación con las demás y una conversación banal, que a mí me pareció infinita, Natsuki se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras todas empezaron a comentar lo adorable y divertida que era, sus palabras me removieron el estómago, y sin ninguna lógica decidí seguir a la dueña de tantos halagos. Después de entrar al baño cerré la puerta con seguro, ella estaba en frente al lavamanos lista para salir, cuando me vio a través de espejo, intentó pasar por mi lado como si nada cuando la retuve por el brazo.

―¿Aún me amas? ―le pregunté, siendo horriblemente egocéntrica. Después me acerqué a su cuerpo, hasta no dejar un centímetro entre las dos, esperando debilitar su voluntad con ello.

―No quieres saberlo ―respondió sin mirarme.

―Te lo estoy preguntando ―insistí con molestia. Discutíamos, pero en susurros.

―Igualmente no pienso responder, es una pregunta con trampa. Si digo que no, puedes sentirte herida y si digo que sí, puedes sentirte incómoda ―su voz era tan plana, que no podía leer nada dentro de ella.

―También cabe la posibilidad de que digas que no y me sienta aliviada o que me digas que sí y me sienta feliz ―¿por qué dije eso?

―Supongo que me he vuelto pesimista. Es mejor asumir la peor posibilidad ―alguien parecía un poco más oscura de lo que la recordaba.

―Aún no me respondes ―señalé, aunque no había ninguna razón para ello.

―Di mi nombre ―exigió, casi como un requisito para darme respuesta.

―Natsuki ―pronuncié, lo mejor que pude.

―No, ya no te amo ―afirmó soltándose de mi agarre y dándose la vuelta para salir.

―Na-tsu-ki ―repetí.

―Mentirosa ―acusó con molestia.

―¿Quién es la mentirosa? ―rebatí, sin creer que ya no me quería más.

―Supongo que tienes razón, no soy quién para reclamar ―agregó, antes de salir por la puerta.

Aquello me había agotado emocionalmente. No supe qué me dijo y qué no. Volví a cerrar con seguro y me deslicé por la puerta.

[+]

Dos días después, ya tenía claro cómo funcionaban las cosas por aquí. Natsuki hace parte del equipo de Conexiones y es la encargada de la Subestación Eléctrica Garderobe, donde misteriosamente aparecieron reservas petroleras; su equipo también maneja la Subestación de Fuuka, aunque el responsable de esta es Takeda Masashi; el director del proyecto Conexiones y jefe de Natsuki, es Tate Yuichi, quien aparentemente es el miembro más antiguo de ese equipo; también trabajan con ellos Sugiura Midori y Sagisawa Yohko, quienes supervisan la parte civil y de seguridad y salud, respectivamente.

Natsuki se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros, y aunque Sugiura y Sagisawa son mucho mayores que Natsuki, parecen haberla adoptado o algo por el estilo. De entre los demás compañeros solo hay dos personas que no me agradan del todo, Tokiha Mai y Yuki Nao, pues a pesar de que no trabajan con Natsuki directamente siempre se tomaban atribuciones que no les corresponden, como abrazarla, acariciar su brazo o recostarse en su hombro, incluso parecen tan emocionadas cuando la ven llegar, que me enferma. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo puedo entender de Tokiha, porque se sienta junto a Natsuki y es normal que hayan llegado a relacionarse, pero Yuki me pone de los nervios.

Quiero hablar de nuevo con Natsuki, aclarar las cosas, pero no he hallado el momento ni el lugar. Casi siempre parece ocupada y las pocas veces que está libre, casi siempre Takeda se sienta a su lado en ratos infinitamente largos, hablan y se ríen hasta el cansancio. Admito que Takeda no es santo de mi devoción, pero estoy segura que, aunque él lo quisiera no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

He decidido que hoy hablaré con ella, solo debo estar al pendiente de que Takeda la deja respirar. Y cuando finalmente veo al hombre volver a su puesto y me dirijo hacia allá, veo que es Yuki quien copa su atención, seguramente pidiéndole revisar sus artículos. Según supe, es la comunicadora social de todos los proyectos, y usualmente malgasta el tiempo de Natsuki haciendo que le explique hasta el más mínimo detalle, para luego invadir su espacio personal y hablarle al oído.

―Nao, ya lo hemos hablado ―escuché decir a Natsuki mientras me acercaba.

―Deberías reconsiderarlo, cachorro ―insistió la pelirroja con su tono insoportable.

―¿Conseguiste que te transfirieran a Proyectos solo para esto? ―Natsuki parecía hastiada. Como única respuesta la otra movió sus cejas sugestivamente―. Te perdoné, y de verdad que te aprecio como amiga, pero hasta ahí ―Yuki bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos.

―¿Podemos hablar un momento? ―elevé mi tono, consciente de que estaba interrumpiendo. Natsuki pareció aliviada, al menos en parte.

―Claro, siéntate ―Yuki recogió su laptop y su celular antes de irse a su puesto de trabajo.

―En privado ―añadí suavemente. Tanto Tokiha como Yuki, estaban mirando hacia nosotras descaradamente.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó, antes de levantarse de su silla y salir del edificio. La seguí en silencio, hasta que se dio media vuelta y me miró a los ojos―. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, Shizuru? ―dijo bruscamente, y aunque aún me llamaba por mi nombre, me pareció excesivamente fría.

―Me has estado ignorando, ¿no puedo querer hablarte? ―Natsuki llega, los días que viene a la oficina, con los auriculares puestos y las gafas de sol en la cabeza. Saluda a todos los que se cruzan en su camino, pero en realidad está en su mundo. Aun así, siento que me evita particularmente, no me dedica una sola mirada, y me niego a creer que solo sea porque mi puesto es el más alejado de su camino.

―¿Estás encargada de los procesos judiciales, no? ―preguntó casi con inocencia. Yo asentí simplemente―. Entonces eres del equipo de líneas de transmisión. Si alguna vez me transfieren allí, podremos hablar ―sinceramente no sé qué esperaba que dijera, pero ciertamente no era eso.

―¡Natsuki! Tu celular está sonando ―gritó Tokiha, después de aparecer por la puerta.

―Gracias, Mai ―le sonrió de forma deslumbrante antes de tomarlo en su mano y sin más entró de nuevo.

Me sentí aún más confundida. ¿Por qué publicas versos de amor en tu blog, Natsuki?

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier opinión y/o corrección es bienvenida.

Saludos.


End file.
